transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Homura
"Deny the obvious, uphold the inane" ~Homura's main motto. Homura is a Cybertronian living in her homeworld: Cybertron. She had an Autobot Friend named Madoka, which she was friendly to her. Stats: Personality and traits She was once was a shy Autobot recruit, until Madoka cheered her up to become more powerful than her friend, Sayaka. Until her personality grew colder and colder when she joins the Decepticons (Until she escapes them secretly), but still has a kindness in her programming. Despite her rejoining the Autobots, she remains her very little Decepticon leader-like speech (For example: Patience (Name)). History This article is currently under construction. First Recruit, Kidnapped by Decepticons, and Escapes for 5 Years Homura is one of the Autobot recruits, along with Madoka & Sayaka. until the unnamed Decepticon kidnaps her (along with Madoka) and forces her to become their technician & weapons specialist, or Madoka will die. After she forcefully accepts, the Decepticons threw Madoka into the molting pool, and Homura tries to save her, but only Sayaka arrives and rescues Madoka, and ultimately claims Homura a traitor for all eternity. A saddened Homura works with the Decepticons in 5 Stellar Cycles (Years), Which also improves her intelligence & her personality, which began to grew colder and colder. However, she was able to escape from the Decepticons and arrives from Earth. Equipments & Weapons Main Weapons Energon Sword The close-combat weapon that she uses from melee. The sword's sharp parts & tip were used from the Purple Energons. Ion Blaster (X2) The dual rifles used for medium/long-range combats. Stealth Mode The latest equipment Homura installed in her alt mode. The dual machine guns deploys out from her vehicle mode's doors, and on the roof. The weapon fires at rapid speed of a normal Machine Gun. Other Weapons Energy Blades The dual blades re-engineered from Sayaka's Linear Swords. The weapons' strength is equivalent to her Energon Sword. Toys The toy posts below is truly fictional. This have nothing to do with real-life. Autobot Homura (Deluxe Class) The first Homura toy (Which was based on her past self) transforms into a Cybertronian vehicle. She includes a training gun & staff. And she had a visor too. Sweet. Decepticon Homura (Voyager class) The second Homura toy transforms into a Deception Cybertronian Jet. She includes a reverse-engineered Fusion Cannon. Autobot Homura (Earth Mode, Voyager Class) Based on her current appearance before her destruction, Homura transforms into a sports car, which it was based on a Ferrrari Black Concept. She includes many weapons, including an Energon Sword, Ion Blaster, Bazooka, & her Fusion Cannon. She also contains 2 symbols: Autobot (Purple) & Decepticon (Original, scratched). She also includes her Decepticon-colored visor, which in can attach to her face. Neutral Homura (Cybertronian Jet, Voyager Class) Based on her latest appearance & revival, Homura transforms into a Cybertronic Jet (Again) similar to Cyclonus's Armada. Trivia *The Autobot is based on the character from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akemi Homura. *In this incarnation, she lacks the time-stopping ability. *In her Earth mode, she bears 2 insignias: a scratched Decepticon Symbol, and a Purple Autobot Symbol (Which the Purple is her favorite choice of color). *Her current rank is Commander, after Sayaka. *She also wears a Red-colored Visor, similar to Devastator. *She was prone to re-engineering weapons. Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Females Category:Turncoats Category:Characters Category:Neutrals